The invention relates to a fuel conditioner configured to be used in-line in a fuel delivery system for an internal combustion engine and is designed to improve fuel combustibility and reduce harmful emissions.
Internal combustion engines are used in wide variety of applications including, but not limited to, automobiles, trucks, motorcycles, boats, aircraft, generators, and mobile equipment. During the application of such internal combustion engines, several substances are emitted as exhaust, such as carbon dioxide and water. However, these engines may also emit harmful toxins to the atmosphere due to incomplete combustion of fuel. Specifically, incomplete combustion of fuel may lead to emissions of carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, and nitrogen oxides. These gases may be poisonous and lead to the degradation of the environment by producing smog and acid rain. While only small traces of these gases may be emitted from any specific engine due to incomplete combustion of fuel, the overall amount of these harmful emissions and their effects on the environment are quite large and drastic when considering the world-wide use of internal combustion engines burning gasoline or diesel fuels.
Easily seen, an improvement for an internal combustion engine system that leads to more complete combustion of gasoline and/or diesel fuel has the beneficial effect of not only increasing fuel efficiency for an engine, but also beneficial effects for the environment. By providing more complete combustion and increased fuel efficiency, less gasoline or diesel fuel would be consumed. Furthermore, more complete combustion results in less toxins emitted into the atmosphere.
Thus, there is a need for an in-line fuel conditioner that will improve fuel combustibility and reduce harmful emissions.